Chronicles of Spidey: The Spiderman of the west
by Sakugen
Summary: It has been a full year since the Titans defeated the Brotherhood of Evil, crime in Jump City is low and the Titans have fallen into a 'relaxed' lifestyle. But that all changes when they meeet a mysterious young man who is being pursued by an unkown enemy
1. New Beginnings

**Chronicles of Spidey: The Spider-man of the west**

I've been running for hours … I was tired, beads of sweat we're falling into my eyes & down my face adding to my already sweat drenched body. I had numerous cuts on my body & my clothes were shredded exposing my fresh bloody scars. There were many twigs & leaves in my ear-length hair & bugs were swarming around me. I was starting to feel light-headed from blood loss, fear, & hunger, mostly hunger I thought as my stomach made a loud growl. I stopped to rest on a tree; & winced in pain at my seemingly cracked ribs. I was in a dense humid jungle at the edge of a large trench of a canyon on the outskirts of a large urban city. I got up in pain as my stomach made another ferocious growl then paused…

"That's not my stomach!" I said to myself. Then I whipped my head around as a buzzing sensation in my head went berserk. I saw a giant scaly reptile claw swatting trees away & coming straight for me. I jumped high enough to avoid the claw & land on it with either great skill or just dumb luck, hard to tell.

Then I was either stupid or insane(probably insane) as I jumped for the monsters head & landed on it's face only to jump off again shooting a barrage of web from my wrists into the things face& landed in a large tree on the side of the cliff side as I blinded the beast with my counter attack. I started to study it as the large monster went into panic; it was a giant lizard-mutant creature. It was 12 feet tall with a large tail & large spikes jetted from its back. The giant lizard roared in rage & panic as I went pale-faced with fear as I saw its three row's of large razor-sharp teeth. Then the large lizard flicked out its forked-tongue as if it were looking for something…

"Like a snake hunting for its prey." I mistakenly said to myself, as the lizard whipped its head in my direction. Then got into a pouncing position & charged straight for me as I froze in horror & braced myself as the lizard rammed into the tree I was taking shelter in. The force of the impact was enough to knock me out the tree, rip the tree from its roots & over the cliff, the lizard became disoriented from the impact & fell over the edge of the cliff after me. But I'm getting ahead of myself; let me start from the beginning.

* * *

The name's Spidey & this is my story, I grew-up in an orphanage well known for raising high potential children. The place was pretty wealthy but most of the caretakers were strict, & I mean Military School strict. We were all given our own rooms so it wasn't that bad, but all the children were kept apart, so it was pretty lonely. When I was eight I was told that the orphanage was owned by a higher-up government program that not even the president knew about, all the children all results of some kind of super-human experiment. However most of the other children were expected to become terminal, a selected few children were expected to live & trained into elite soldiers, I was one of those children. But… that's a story for another day.

For now let's shine the focus somewhere else, it was a typical day in Jump City it was mid-summer, & crime rates were low, & just off the cost of the city sat the T-shaped tower that housed the five heroes' of the city. The inside was just as quiet as the rest of the city…aside from the insult's Cyborg & Beastboy exchanged as they played a racing game on the gamestation .

"You're going down Cy!" cried Beastboy as he furiously tapped the controller buttons.

"Not on your life grass-stain!" replied Cyborg as he was on the verge of breaking his controller. Robin the team leader was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. Across from him sat raven sipping her herbal tea & reading a mystery murder novel. Behind Raven, in the kitchen Starfire was preparing some strange tameraniean dish.

"Dude… so not fair!" whined as he slumped of the couch & into the kitchen.

"Come back when your better grass-stain!" taunted Cyborg as he waved the controller in the air. Beastboy made his way into the kitchen to get himself a tofu-salad lunch. As he got what he needed, Beast boy couldn't help but question the meal Starfire was cooking.

"Star, what is that?"

"Pudding of remembrance, on tameran it is made to celebrate annual events." Starfire replied happily while stirring the pudding in a bowl.

"Oh, yeah it's been a year since we've gone to Japan, and since you & Robin got together." Beastboy said remembering the events of the past year, which was very boring. Ever since the Brotherhood of Evil was defeated all that was left for the Titans were petty crimes & a few minor crises. Aside from that the titans have done some growing up, Cyborg was the oldest & due to the fact he was half machine he was still at 19, 6 ft. 9 in. Robin was 18 at 5 ft. was 17 at 5 ft. 8in. Both Beastboy & Raven were 17 at 5 ft. 6 in. Cyborg & Starfire still looked the same; however Beastboy & Robin have gained a little muscle. Raven was taller, let her hair grow a bit & looked older, ever since the Trigon crisis her powers were less attached to her emotions. Beastboy finished remembering the past year & finished making his lunch.

As Beastboy made his way into the kitchen the book Raven was reading caught his eye.

"Hey Raven! Watcha' reading?" asked Beastboy peering over Raven's shoulder.

"A book." Raven replied plainly.

"What kind of book?" Beastboy asked as he peered over Raven's other shoulder.

"A mystery murder novel." Raven said wit irritation in her voice.

Beastboy was silent for a moment & then said,

"Can I borrow it when you're done?"

This caught Raven by surprise.

"You read?"

"Aw come on Raven I'm not that dumb!" Beastboy defensively as his ears dropped obviously offended.

"That's not what I meant!" Raven said re-assuring Beastboy. It's just the thought of you reading."

"I know it scares me too!" At that Raven chuckled a bit.

"Dude! Did you just laugh at one of my jokes?" Beastboy said surprised to hear Raven laugh at one of his jokes.

"I'll admit you have your moments." Raven said with a ghost of a smile.

"Which ones?" Beastboy asked with a raised eyebrow. Raven was about to say something but was cut-off as the alarm went off.

"What's the trouble this time Cyborg?" Robin asked Cyborg as he ran into the living room as the other titans followed.

"We've got multiple disturbance's in the canyon outside of the city." Cyborg said as he was typing away at the computer's keyboard

"Alright, Titans, GO!" Robin said as they went into action.

* * *

Somewhere deep in the dark corners of Paris, France a tall dark figure loomed into an old abandoned castle. The figure journeyed into the castle until he found the room he was looking for. It was a large throne room/holding chamber, with many floors ascending into shelves put there to display trophies, & there were many. All of which were frozen figures of every fallen criminal the Titans have encountered, well almost all of them. The figure walked among the frozen villains, recognizing each one & ordering them from weakest to strongest in his mind until he reached the end of the row. The frozen figure at the end had his image on the torn banners hanging from the large room, The Brain. The dark figure walked further down to a console at the far end of the room, & powered the machine on, & soon the figure of the frozen Brain started to defrost rapidly. The dark figure walked to were the frozen brain sat in a puddle of water.

"What has happened?" asked The Brain once his speech system came online.

"Your brother hood was defeated by the Teen Titans nearly a year ago. I came to offer an alliance." The figure spoke coldly. The Brain took a minute to think, then said

"And if I refuse?"

"That's not the smartest of options for you right now." said the figure with a stern look.

"Who are you?" asked the brain after another moment went by.

"Me? You & your associates can call me, Slade." The villain responded finally revealing himself as the Titans most dangerous enemy.


	2. A new ally?

It was dark…the only thing I knew was that I was seriously injured…and I wouldn't last long. I could feel my blood running down my face, my head was screaming in pain and my chest felt cold. I opened my eyes to see what happened, thinking back I remembered me and that thing falling over the cliff, looking around at the scene of large rocks and rubble I saw the monsters claw underneath a large pile-up of boulders, the monster was seemly and hopefully dead.

"Son of a-" I cursed out loud as I started to get up as the numbness from my wounds faded and I doubled over in pain.

Eventually with much effort (and pain) I managed to get up a started to walk away. Hopefully I could get away before the monster came-to **if it was alive, no such luck. **The large beast slowly climbed out of his rocky-prison but he…uh…she…**IT** was still seriously injured…for a moment anyway. I watched while gaining some distance from the monster as it slowly healed itself. Its twisted and shattered leg turned and cracked as it mended itself into place, the ribs that were sticking through its ripped flesh folded back into the beast's chest, and its skin once cut and bruised appeared to have not one scar.

"Shit the damn things got a healing factor."

I was far out of sight of the creature before I could see it mend its head (and eyes) but that wouldn't keep him off my tail for long….and no I don't really have a tail…(A.N. DETALS OF HIS LOOKS NEXT CHAPTER!!) I was partly healed as I broke out into a run but my head was still killing me…_Gotta stay alert, focused, three steps ahead got to survive…just remember training, remember my skills as long as I have my memory I can't lose…just shake this guy and get back to the cave…_I thought to myself as I made a giant leap in the air and shot my webs from my wrist to the cliff side and gained some serious speed. I continued to swing from my web for a few moments before doing a back-flip in mid air without losing my speed to see if the monster was close behind…he was…

"SHIT!" I swore out loud, the damned thing was less than 20 feet behind me!

Have to double-time it to get away, but the monster wasn't going to let me get away that easily. The beast started to gain some serious speed, then the it tried to catch me with its massive jaws! I'd be dead if I didn't have my spider-sense, just before the thing toke a huge chunk out of my ass I swung as high as I could before I tried to jump onto the great beast's head. I missed its head completely and it would have trampled me to death if I hadn't caught its jaw with my webbing. I thought I was safe…but when it comes to times like this I'm not always right…or ever right...**EVER!** I let out to much of my web and let it get too long! So I was practically being dragged over a jagged canyon floor by a giant monster going a least 70mph…and it's a miracle his 800 pound ass didn't step on me! It took a great amount of effort but I managed to climb up my webbing and onto the beasts back. At first I thought I could get hold on its head and steer it to wear I wanted to go, again, **WRONG!!** The thing was to smart for that, so with me still on its back it started ramming into the cliff wall, a large jagged cliff wall made of rock, at 70 mph!! The next thing I knew I started getting really, really mad! I felt my blood start to boil and a great heat throughout my entire body as I started to black-out and my headache become a head splitting mind-grain…

"Cyborge, is this the area?" Robin asked getting off his R-cycle and approaching the cliff side.

"No, but I analyzed the tremors path and whatever's causing the problem should be coming this way." Cyborge answered checking the monitor on his arm.

"Friend Cyborge, are you saying that these quakes of the earth are not natural?" Starfire questioned as she landed from her flight next to Robin.

"You guys think it might be Terra?" Beastboy thought aloud standing at the cliff edge with his arms crossed over his chest. Its been six months since Terra disappeared and went into hiding.

"We can't be sure of that till whatever it is gets here." Robin informed him.

"And from what you told me Terra either has amnesia or she doesn't want to be found." Hearing this Beastboy's ears suddenly dropped showing his depression, seeing this Raven walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"You okay?" she asked gently.

"This is the place where we met Terra…" he said sadly staring down the canyon.

"She made mistakes Beastboy, that's just part of being human," Raven said removing her hand from his shoulder and looking at the horizon "when a person makes a mistake they learn from it so they can make the right decision when the time comes."

"Heh, you're starting to sound like a philosopher Raven." He said looking at her.

"You think so?" she asked turning to face him.

"Yeah, you've been read to many books." And at that they stared laughing, Beastboy was about to compliment on her gorgeous smile when…

"Titans! Get ready!" Robin shouted as he noticed something coming down the canyon path. The Titans gathered at the edge of the cliff to see a large lizard like monster grinding its self into the cliff wall.

"Dude, I think that things brain damaged." Beastboy said watching the thing with a cocked eyebrow.

"I don't think so Beastboy, I think it's got something on its back." Robin said catching a glimpse of a person on the monsters back as it rammed into the opposite wall.

"Titans! G-"Robin battle cry was interrupted as a large angry roar rang though the area.

"Sounds like beastie needs a time out!" Cyborge said readying his sonic cannon.

"Agreed we must attack Robin! …Robin?" Starfire asked with a worried look on her face seeing the shock on Robin's face.

"That wasn't the monster…" he said shaking his head.

"What!? Well if it wasn't the monster what was it?" Cyboge asked looking down the canyon, his cannon aimed at the monster.

"A better question would be **who?**" Robin answered facing his metallic friend. Then another furious roar rang through the area, this one be fierce and powerful that the first.

"Alright mother fer! You've been chasing me for three days! You want to fight?! Because you just opened the gates to HELL!" I screamed at the beast as seated myself on his back and shoot webs around its jaw and held them like horse reins, which I used to steer the monster head first into the wall. The impact made an earth shattering tremor and anyone could hear the monsters skull shatter in a thunderous crack that rang through the canyon. Without severing my web line from the beast jaw I jumped off its back as a large shower of boulders rain down on the beast. Then I yanked hard on the web lines as I pulled the beast from its rocky prison and as it was flying toward me I put all of my strength into an earth shattering punch and slammed it into the monsters jaw which ripped it out of its socket and flying into the opposite wall. Then I jumped into the air and brought a powerful heel kick down on the monsters head which sent what was left of the monster head into the ground with a crack as loud as a gun shoot causing the ground near the impact to rise up. But with the monster healing factor it wasn't over, so before it could heal again I grabbed the beast neck and jabbed my foot at the base of its shoulder and began pulling off its head in a twisting motion. I not sure if the beast was still conscious or not but as I pulled it let out a loud earsplitting screech as I severed its head and threw it next to its severed jaw.

"WHO ELSE WANTS SOME?!" I screamed as loud as I could.

"DUDE LOOK OUT!!" was all I heard before I was knocked out by a large boulder...damn Spider-sense...


	3. A new enemy?

"Dude…i-is he okay?" Beastboy asked aloud after the stranger was knocked unconscious by the large boulder.

"Only one way to find out… Raven! Cyborg! Go check if he's still alive. Starfire! Beastboy! Go examine the monster." Ordered Robin giving out commands. "I'll stay here a call for a medic-copter, and be careful the examinations may be dangerous."

"Careful?! Dude, that thing had its head ripped clean off!" Beastboy said imitating by slashing his neck with the front of his hand.

"First off… just because the monster was decapitated doesn't mean its dead. Second, I was talking about him." Robin stated motioning toward the unconscious boy, at this Beastboy cringed a bit. As Robin turned around & headed toward the T-car Starfire & Cyborg set-off to do their jobs, leaving Beastboy & Raven alone at the cliff-side. Beastboy was scared & lost in his thoughts when Raven walked over to his side, putting a hand on his shoulder, tearing Beastboy away from his train of thought.

"Hey, you okay?" Raven asked with concern in her voice.

"Y-yeah, j-just a little shaken up, you know?" Beastboy said trying to pull himself together. "I-im fine really."he said facing her, forcing a toothy grin. Closing her eyes & taking a deep breath Raven said:

"Garfield relax, were super-hero's, we face bank-robbers, thief's, psychotic villains, and mind-less rampaging monsters on a daily basis, I think we can handle this." Raven reassured Beastboy with a soothing voice.

"Thanks Rae, I needed that, and since when do call me Garfield?" Beastboy asked as Raven started to walk away.

"Don't get used to it." Raven said in a flat voice pulling up her hood.

"Since you're calling me Garfield can is it cool that I call you Rae?" Beastboy asked walking with Raven to the cliff side.

"Don't push it." Raven said as both teens walked straight off the cliff, Raven flew off toward Cyborg and the strange boy, Beastboy taking the form of a falcon flew toward Starfire and the monster.

"So what's the deal with this guy Cyborg?" Raven asked as she landed next to Cyborg as he was scanning the boys vital injuries with his robotic eye.

"Well apart from being a meta-human, (A.N. That's just a phrase I heard Col. Fury use in Marvel Ultimate Alliance) the guy's got multiple fractures in his ribs, deep cuts on his arms and legs, large claw marks on his back probably from that monster, all the mussels in his limbs are torn, and a severe concussion from when that boulder hit him." Cyborg said as he went down the list of injuries. Raven then studied the injuries on the boy, he had short jet black hair, he was around 5 feet 7 inches, he was wearing torn and dirty dark blue jeans that were loose in the legs to give comfort when running, and a tight black t-shirt. He had the same built as Beastboy, and most of his face was covered in blood but from what Raven could see this guy could be passed off as Robin's cousin, if he had one.

"Dose he have any chance of living?" Raven asked as she used her powers to carefully lift the boy in the air so she could examine and try to heal his wounds.

"Well, my scans show that he has a healing factor. Right now its working over time to repair the severe brain damage he's taken, once that's done it'll burn out and won't start up again for a few months." Cyborg said standing up and closing his in-arm scanner as Starfire flew toward them.

"What's the word Star?" asked Cyborg wanting to hear what Beastboy had to say about the monster.

"Beastboy wishes all of us to be present for the report on the large creature." Starfire said as she landed next to Raven and saw the unconscious boy. "And what have you learned about our mysterious friend?" she asked as floated around the boy suspended in air.

"Not much other than the list of injuries. You know if Robin made any contact with that medic-copter?" asked Cyborg as he Raven and Starfire made their way to Beastboy and the monster. "No I do not know if he was successful. I shall go see and we will meet you at the monsters body." Starfire said as she flew up the cliff side.

"Cool! Ya there!" Cyborg called after her as she flew over the cliff edge, where she saw Robin who had just finished making the call for the medic copter.

"Robin? Were you successful in contacting help?" Starfire asked as she landed next to Robin.

"Yeah, they sent the closest medic-copter they have, its about half an hour away." Robin said as he put the radio piece back in to the T-car.

"The others are ready to give their reports, they shall meet us at the remains of the beast." Starfire informed as she and Robin began walking to the cliff side.

"Good, and what about the suspect?" Robin asked leaving behind a confused Starfire as he kept walking.

"Suspect? Has our friend committed some sort of crime?" Starfire asked as she flew in front of Robin stopping him his tracks.

"We don't know enough about him to call him our friend, for all we know he might be our enemy." Robin said as he crossed him arms and looked down at the ground in thought.

"And for what reason would he be our enemy?!" Starfire said trying to reason with Robin. "From what I saw this 'suspect' is severely injured and needs our help! Are you that much intimidated by how he defeated that creature?" asked Starfire striking a nerve.

"Look Starfire I have my reasons to doubt!" Robin said now looking up to meet Starfire's eyes.

"And for what reasons would that be?" Starfire asked while crossing her arms.

"That he might be working for Slade, or how we haven't had any real threat for a year," Robin said as he started to rant, pacing back and forth while drumming off his fingers as he went down the list. "or how any time we get to relax something major crisis happens, or...or how I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you and the others..." Robin said stopping his rant and facing away from Starfire. At this Starfire instantly calmed down, touched by his words, and after a moment she walked over to him and draped her arms around him from behind.

"Robin, you worry to much, most of our enemies are still encased in ice, and Slade has not been heard of in two years." Starfire said as she put her hands on his shoulders and turning him to face her. "And besides we are a team, you, me and the others, we are capable of defeating any threat so long as we work together." Starfire said as she pulled Robin in for a soothing kiss.

"Thanks Star, I needed that." Robin said as he pulled away. "Sometimes I don't know what I'd do without you." he said as the couple started to walk to the cliff hand-in-hand.

"Let us hope that you do not have to find out." Starfire said as the couple walked off the edge of the cliff while Starfire lifted the pair into the air and flew off to join the others.

"Beastboy, report." Robin said as he and Starfire joined Raven and Cyborg the monster's corpse an a green snake slithered out from under the corpse and morphed into Beastboy.

"Gezz man, where do I start? Well for one, the reinforced hide protects it from cuts and bullets. It has large strong arms and hands with razor sharp claws, and when coupled with its large legs it can run on all fours at speeds that rival the T-Car." Beastboy said as he pointed to each mentioned part of the body. (A.N. I made Beastboy an expert in human and animal anatomy, buy JUST anatomy he still a dunce inmost of the smart stuff LOL) "And that's just the body, wait till you see what I found out about the head." Beastboy said leading the group to the decapitated head. "This thing has eyes five times better that a hawks, it can see in the dark just as well in the light, and it had some kind of thermal vision." he explained lifting the monsters right eyelid showing the glazed slit eyes. "And to add to that thing smell anything in mile and can hear a pin drop, and for extra offence it has razor sharp teeth with huge jaw strength." Beastboy said as he finally finished his list as Cyborg let out a low whistle.

"Man, a guy's gotta through a whole lot of trouble to make something like that." Cyborg said as he walked over to the corpse to collect samples.

"Yeah... a lot of trouble..." Beastboy said nervously scratching his ear.

"Is there something else we should know Beastboy?" asked Robin stepping next too Beastboy.

"Well there is one more thing..." Beastboy said as he began to pace back and forth. "I've must'a gone over it five times...the monsters muscle and skeletal structure closely resemble the human structure." Beastboy said stopping to face the others. "Guys, whatever this thing is...it use to be human..." he said as an ominous wind blew by.

"Okay, that's creepy, even for us." Raven said still suspending the stranger in the air. "Someone must really want this guy dead if they sent that thing after him, but who?" she said as her and the others turned to face the stranger.

"Robin the medical copter has arrived!" Starfire said when she noticed a helicopter flying toward them.

"Uhhh...guys, do medic copters usually big guns and missiles?" Beastboy asked his ears dropping as the copter fired two of its Hellfire missiles at them.

"Titans scatter!" Robin commanded as he and Cyborg ran to the right, Beastboy shifted into a jaguar and dodged to the left, and Raven(still carrying the unconscious boy) and Starfire took to the skies just in time as the missiles destroyed the monster's corpse in a thunderous inferno. Raven and Starfire began launching a barrage of energy blasts at the enemy from their superior high ground. (Or high-air? You know what I mean lol.) But the enemy copter evaded their combined attacks as it followed Robin and Cyborg, firing 30MM rounds at them from its automatic gun, as Robin and Cyborg ran back and forth behind rock and other debris, never getting a safe chance to strike back. All the while Beastboy, who had made it into the cockpit in the distraction of the fight.

"Excuse me, pilot? Could it be possible to fly a little closer to the ground? I get air sick really easy. Oh and can I get more of those airline peanuts?" Beastboy said changing back to normal behind the enemy pilot. "Hey! What dose this one that says e-jet-te do?" Beastboy said as he slammed his fist into the eject button, launching him and the pilot into the air as the copter lost control and crashed into the cliff side, exploding on impact. The pilot tried to escape falling to his death by releasing his parachute, but no such luck as Beastboy shifted into an eagle and used his razor sharp talons to slice the parachute, causing the pilot to quickly fall from 20 feet in the air.

"Well aren't you a sneaky little rat." Raven said as she and Starfire landed next to the Beastboy eagle who had perched on a rock then shifted back to normal as they landed giving off his trademark grin.

"pant Good work Beastboy." Robin said as he and Cyborg joined them exhausted from dogging a barrage of bullets. "Now, lets arrest him pant." he said as they went to arrest their enemy. When they approached him he was struggling to free himself from his ejected pilots seat and escape with a broken leg. When he saw them coming he pulled out a Ruger SR9 pistol from his gun holster and took aim at the Titans.

"Look man we just took out your big'ol helicopter with minimal effort, there's nothing you can do with that gun that will catch us off guard." Cyborg laughed. But, there was one thing the pilot could do, he pointed the gun to the base of his temple and pulled the trigger.

"Okay, except maybe that..." Beastboy said wide eyed as he turned to the other Titans who were all in shock.


	4. Sacred Heart

"Okay, there are a few things I want to know." Beastboy said as he paced the hospital hall outside the emergency room while the other Titans waited anxiously in their seats. "First, **who** the hell is that dude?! Second, why was he being chased by a monster? Third, why did a big helicopter waste the monsters body and then try to waste us? Third, **why **did the piolet waste himself?! And finally **where **did this dude come from?!" Beastboy asked as he counted each question on his fingers.

"We'll have plenty of time to ask him who's chasing him when we get the chance." Robin said sitting forward resting his elbows on his knees, hands cupped in thought. Cyborg was asleep in the bench on the opposite side of the hall, sitting back with his large metal arms and head hanging over the back of the bench hands hanging over the front snoring lightly. Raven sat to his left sitting up straight and reading the same book she had back at the tower. Starfire sat to Robin's right hands resting in her lap waiting patiently as Beastboy continued to pace up and down the hall until he saw Raven reading her book.

"Man, Raven that must be a really good book." He said standing next to her.

"It is." she said flatly.

"What's is called?" Beastboy asked trying to read the front of the book.

"Killer Dreams." Raven said starting to get annoyed.

"What's it about?" Beastboy asked trying to look over the top of the book.

"You'll have to read it to find out." Raven said putting the book down and meeting his gaze with angry eyes.

"So, can I read it when your done?" he asked with a smile trying to get on her good side.

"You read?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I think we went over this already Raven." he said now annoyed ears falling down.

"I know you can read but do you actually read, at all?"

"I do, sometimes..." Beastboy said turning away just in time to see a team of doctors and surgeons exiting the emergency room pushing the stranger on a gurney.

"How is he doctor?" Robin asked as he and the other quickly got up and walked with the doctors down the hall, except for Cyborg who was still asleep and now snoring very loudly.

"He's not in any danger, and he should wake up in less than a week." The doctor said as all of them turned the corner and headed to the nearest empty patient's room.

"Huh? Wha..." Cyborg said sleepily waking up and finding himself alone. "Yo! Where'd everybody go?" he said looking around.

"So we can ask him questions when he wakes up right?" Beastboy asked once the stranger was in the bed and hooked up.

"Well you should if he doesn't try to kill himself in the first two minutes he hears your highly irritating voice, and if you think I being mean little miss sunshine would probably agree with me." The doctor answered nodding to Raven on his left while writing on a clipboard.

"Don't let him get to you hun, he's always like that." nurse Carla said comforting Beastboy.

"Yeah you should have seen him when he found out his ex-wife was lying to him about being the father of her son." Laverne said as she hung up the IV bag next to the strangers bed. (A.N. Yes that's right Scrubs fans this the first of many crossovers that I have in mind.)

"Laverene, for the love of that Christian god you so dearly worship don't you have anything better to gossip about?" Dr. Cox said handing an intern a list of prescriptions.

"You kidding? Teenage mutant found with a ten foot tall lizard and then attacked by an assault helicopter? This is front page news!" She said to him as he walked out of the room and down the hall. "Damn, speak of the Devil." she said as a swarm of news reporters and camera men stormed down the hall.

"Robin! Is it true that the tremors were caused by a monster?"

"Is it true that your team was attacked by an AH64D Apache Longbow?"

"Is it true the piolet shoot himself?" asked the large crowd of reporters as cameramen took as many photos as possible blinding everyone in the room in bright flashes of light.

* * *

A few days later in the streets of Paris a mysterious cloaked woman approached her a large seemingly abandoned warehouse dragging a sinister air around her as she walked. When she entered the building a mans voice called out to her.

"Did you bring what I asked for?" the man asked leaning against the wall in the shadows.

"Yes I did." the woman answered with a think Russian accent. "But I do not see why you had **me** collect newspapers when anyone here could have done so." Madame Rouge said removing her hood and handing Slade a large bag of newspapers.

"True but no one else could have done so without attracting attention." Slade said reffering to her shape-shifting ability.

"I still don't see why I had to collect newspapers." she said as they began to walk to a large table in the rear of the building. At the table sat: The Brain, General Immortus, Monsieur Mallah, and Brother Blood.

"**We have been frozen****for over a year and we require information**." The Brain's voice rang out. Slade dropped the large stack of papers on the table and was shocked to see the cover photo of the most recent newspaper taken at Jump City Hospital showing the Teen Titans and the strangers in the bed.

"Well, it seems the Titans have ran into an old freind of mine." he said as he tossed the paper on the center of the table for all to see.


	5. Back to work

It was a warm mid summer day and after a week of peace things at the tower went back to normal, yes things couldn't be more, boring...

"Dude! This is so boring!" Beastboy groaned laying upside down on the sofa. There was a silence in the air but all the teens could agree on the deathly boredom. Cyborg got the high score on a video game for the twentieth time, Robin was at the table reading the newspaper fighting to stay awake, Starfire was sitting to his left spacing out and lazily petting Silky, even Raven was bored with her book.

"Man lets face, what happened last week was the only action we've seen for like, ever!" Cyborg said tossing the game controller on the coffee table.

"Yeah not to mention the news is as dry as Raven's sense of humor. No offence Raven." Robin said folding up the paper.

"None taken. The only we even get to live here is for defending the city, and without any psychopaths to defend it, from how long do we get to keep living here?" Raven said in a depressed tone. There was a strong mixture of absolute boredom and depression in the air, and even though no one would admit it they knew that if anything didn't happen soon they would be forced to leave Titans Tower. The depressing silence in the air was swept away by a familiar that the teens had rarely heard in months, the sirens blared and all the rooms in the tower were filled with red lights. Cyborg quickly jumped from his seat over the coffee table to the main computer punching keys on the keyboard. Robin, Starfire and Raven rushed from the kitchen table to his side, Beastboy to tried to rush to computer from his upside-down position but alas, fell to the floor.

"Well its about time something happened! Looks like we've got a bank robbery on Elm street." Cyborg said as he brought up a map of the city.

"Who ever these thieves are I am most anxious to stop them." Starfire said holding her fist in the air as it began to glow.

"Duuuude its about time we got some action!" said Beastboy excitedly as he popped up on Raven's left, giving her a bit of a scare.

"Alright Titans even though we haven't had any major crimes for a while this is still a major crime, which means that we have to take every possible step to make sure that no one get hurt, understood?" Robin asked the other titans as they all nodded. "Alright Titans, GO!" Robin commanded as he headed for the door, the rest of the team close behind.

"Get back! Everybody behind the line!" said several police men said trying to get the large crowd of people to keep a safe distance behind th police barricade. From behind the crowd of people the T-Car slowly pulled up blaring its horns to get the crowd to make an entrance.

"Hey it's the Titans! The Titans are here! Let them through!" came several cries from the crowd as they separated to allow the T-Car to pass. As the T-Car slowly crept to the barricade there came several cheers from the crowd, as they got closer the barricade opened for titans to pass, as soon as they did the barricade was closed to prevent anyone else from coming through. The barricade was kept 80 feet from the bank on either side, there was a row of police cars that gave protection to the police 40 feet from either side of the bank. As the titans stepped out of their car the police chief approached them.

"Man am I to see you guys back in action, we've got a hell of a situation here, they robbers got at least two dozen hostages, heavily armed, and they got officer Baily pinned down and under heavy fire." he said pointing to everything he said as he said it. The scene was utter chaos, police men darting from one place to another trying to avoid enemy fire, on scene reporters trying to get a good view of the robbery without getting shoot, and officer Baily, a police woman in her early thirties, was being shoot at with AK-47's and taking cover from behind a police car that wasn't going to last much longer. Robin scanned the scene as he quickly thought up a plan.

"Cyborg I want you to go in the and rescue the woman, Raven give him cover. Beastboy sneak inside and make sure the hostages are safe then let me in through the back. Starfire get airborne and build up as much speed as you can then swoop down and take out the sentries. Titans Go!" Robin ordered as each of the Titans went to do their assigned jobs.

* * *

Inside the bank terrified hostages of all ages, the bank owner and the security guards were forced to take shelter in the managers window-less office on the second floor as to heavily armed men wearing ski-masks stood outside guarding the door. In the basement five of the robbers were attempting to break-in to the large three foot thick reinforced vault. Several of the robbers were positioned in keys points of the bank, armed with Dakota T-76 Longbows, giving them a deadly line of fire on anyone who tried to stop them. Three of them were in the security room monitoring the security cameras scattered through out the entire building. With them was the only robber who wasn't wearing a mask, he approached the security screens reveling himself. He was a large well built man with a sunken face, he had a deep scar stretching from his right eye down to his chin, he was a **very** intimidating man with eyes of an wise arctic wolf. He was dressed the same as the other robbers (aside from the mask) green cargo pants that could carry many useful items, brown gun holsters that had a Ruger SR9 pistol, except his was built to hold two, one at each side of his waist with the grip of the handles facing out. He was also wearing a very thick bullet proof vest over a black shirt.

"'This is Bravo team to Beta, come in Beta, over.'" came a voice from radio earpiece that had a ten mile receiver radius.

"This is General Fang, what is your status? Over." the man relied pressing a small button in the collar of his shirt.

"'With the entire police force and the Titans at your location we are free to storm the hospital and secure our target, over.'" the solider replied.

"Roger that, proceed with the mission. And remember what will happen if you and your squad fail. Over." General Fang replied with venom in his voice.

"'Y-yes sir. Over and out.'" the solider replied with fear in his voice. The general then turned his attention to the security screens.

"It's all coming together..." he said, a wicked grin filling his face.


	6. Battle plans

"'Y-yes sir. Over and out.'" the solider replied with fear in his voice. "Alright men, we got job to do and you all know that it'll be be our asses if we screw up." he said as he turned to his team of seven soldiers(counting himself). "Curtis, I want all land lines and cell phones shut down."

"I'm already ahead of you sir, but I still need some time before the I can completely shut down all the phones." Curtis replied typing furiously on his laptop that was connected to a exterior hard drive a small satellite array and well as two other monitors.

"How long will that take?" the commander asked as he paced the floor of the hotel room that they rented.

"About ten to fifteen minutes." Curtis replied as he continued to type commands into his laptop.

"Alight, Travis, Jose, Jim, Kerk what how are get our weapons on the inside?"

"We're gonna dress as paramedics split into two teams." Jose said as he polished his combat knife.

"Then we're gonna drive up to the hospital in ambulances, stash our guns in body bags and wheel them in through the front door." Jim said as he took a long smoke from his cigar.

"Once we do that we're gonna take our positions and force anyone who's not in a bed onto the third floor." Kerk said as he scratched the back of his bald head.

"Very good, but how are you going to get keys to the ambulances?"

"Relax James we've got Jesse getting the keys to the wheels and every door in the hospital." Travis said as he lightly tapped the barrel of his .22 pistol to the side of his head.

"Alright then, let's go over plans A and B." commander James said as he walked over to the window, were he had a perfect view of the hospital."Plan A, we take our positions within the hospital with our weapons hidden and at the ready. I enter the hospital as a civilian and claim that I'm a friend of the kid, if he's still in a coma we proceed by sneaking him out of the hospital quickly and quietly. But if he's awake..." the commander said as a silence fell upon the room "we take everyone in the hospital as a hostage until he gives up." James said with confidence as he turned to face his team, arms crossed.

"Hell ya!! That kid is as good as ours!" Travis said as he jumped up from the sofa, throwing his pistol in the air, and then catching it as he slammed back into its holster on his right hip.

"Yo man, careful with that thing! Damn man, you gonna get us all killed one day!" Kerk said as he raised his large arms over his head to shield himself.

"Ah relax ya pussy, the gun ain't even loaded! Ya know, for an over muscled black man you twitchier than an skinny forty year old white virgin." Travis said mockingly.

"Thats a lot of talk coming from skinny smart-mouth gangster wannabe trash like you!" Kerk retaliated.

"Ah, whatever come dome." Travis said putting his hands behind his head and turning away from his much bigger teammate.

"Who you calling come dome baldy?" Kerk said as he stood up and snatched the black bandanna form the top of Travis's head, exposing his bald head.

"Yo man give that back!" Travis yelled trying to snatch the bandanna that was now held high over Kerk's head and far out of his reach.

"You want it you gotta jump for it." Kerk teased, waving the bandanna above his head.

"You think just cause ya bigger than me you can just take my stuff!" Travis said as he jumped on Kerk's back, trying to get him to fall over.

"Both of you! Shut the hell up and act like adults for once!" James commanded stopping his immature teammates dead.

"Sorry sir..." Kerk said as he handed Travis his bandanna. While Jose and Jim snickered as they sat at the small coffee table in the corner of the room.

"Yeah sorry, but it's bros do, ya know?" Travis said as he climbed of his brothers back and re-tied his bandanna around his head.

"I'm so glad I'm an only child." James sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I thought you was an orphan." Travis said, earning a quick smack upside the back of his head from Kerk and an irritated glare form James.

"Hey forget about it man, families great and all but they get damn annoying most of the time." Jim said as he put out the rest of his cigar into the ash tray.

"Yeah, like my cousin Rodrigo right? ¿Gran chavo y todo pero el asno tienen apostar inmenso problema, ya sabe? ¿Y como es cansado de conseguir su asno fuera de ya de cárcel sabe?" (A.N. I used a free translation site for this, the translation was suppose to be this: "Great guy and all but he ass has a huge gambling problem, ya know? And like I get tired of getting his ass out of jail ya know?" so please tell me if this is right or wrong.)

"Dude, how many times do I have to tell you? We don't speak Spanish! Speak English!" Jim said trying to reason with the explosives man of the team.

"Look man its a part of me, part of who I am, its my heritage my legacy. Usted me dice tirar que lejos que una Ganas de morir." Jose said as he started jabbing his knife in the air.

"How the hell are we suppose to function as a team when you keep speaking pointless gibberish in Spanish?" Jim said as he rubbed the temples in his head.

"¡Usted no llamó Justo mi jerigonza de herencia! ¡Que lo! ¡Youre ramera muerta!" Jose said as he stood up, sheathed his knife and prepared to punch the marksman in the face.

"Jose its bad enough I have to babysit the gorilla and monkey brothers so sit down." James said stopping Jose in his tracks as he regrettably sat down. He was about to ask Curtis if the preparations were complete when Jesse burst through the door tossing three sets of keys onto the coffee table, two of them being the keys for the ambulances and another large set of many keys.

"Okay boys the wheels and my awesome disguise are all ready! We can roll at anytime!" he said as jumped on the bed. "Man what would you guys do without my award winning acting and mad motor skills?" Jesse said as he took a bite of an apple from the fruit tray next to the bed.

"Well I guess we'd just be a team of highly trained soldiers, a strongman (Kerk), an acrobat (Travis), a marksman (Jim), a stealth master (Jose), a hacker (Curtis), and their fearless leader (James) who are working for an international arms manufacturing organization. So I don't think we'd have much trouble without an egomanical getaway man." Curtis said sarcastically as he continued to type on his keyboard.

"You forgot to mention my incredible acting skills." Jesse said as he continued to eat his apple.

"Oh I am ever so sorry thy lord of awesomeness! I am forever shamed of how I so greatly failed to fully mention thy grand skills of deception of appearance and mastery of all things theatrical, forever curse my soul for bewildering thy mastery of motor vehicles. Please forgive me my lord." Curtis said as he mocked Jesse while Travis and Kerk snickered in the background.

"It's okay you are forgiven." Jesse said as he tossed his apple and Curtis's head and then bounced into the trash bin. "Two points." Jesse said as he pumped a fist in the air.

"Okay thats enough." James said as he once again rubbed the bridge of his nose "I swear I'm babysitting a bunch of middle-school kids." he mumbled to himself. "So Curtis, is everything ready?"

"Yep, every things ready and waiting on your signal." Curtis said as he wiped the apple juice form his ear length blood hair.

"Alright then," James said as he turned to face his team "Everyone put their earphones in and sync up." He commanded as everyone took their earphones out from their pockets and placed them in their ears, each one was as big as a dime and matched to the skin color of its owner."Bravo team, lets move out." he commanded as everyone but Curtis (who had to stay behind to provide technical support) grabbed their gear and left the room leaving Curtis alone to survey the live security footage of the hospital which only provided of everything in the hospital except patents rooms, so he was unknowing to the fact that their target was slowly regaining conciseness in a hospital bed across the street.

"Uh, where am I?" the boy said as he woke up with a splitting headache, he sat up in his bed groaning in pain as he did so and and up his hands over his face as he tried to collect his thoughts until an awful realization hit him. "Better yet who am I?" he said as he looked at his hands ands in a minor panic.


	7. Air Support

Her name is Sarah Baily, a married woman with two children and proud member of the JCPD. She loves her job, it gives her a feeling of pride to know that she's doing what she can to help make the city safer. Her husband helps to do that by being one of the finest DAs for the city. Her teenage daughter is beginning to pursue a career in forensics and her nine year old son wants to be just like daddy. But as she sat there on the street taking cover from the AK47s that tore at the Armored Sedan Audi S8 Police Car, even armored it would not last much longer.

"You sure you can do this?" Raven asked in her usual monotone voice.

"You kidding? I'm dieing to do this!" Cyborg said as he made some adjustments to his sonic cannon, when he finished is gave off a soft high pitched whine, different from the usual hum of his sonic cannon.

"What's that?" Raven asked curious about the strange new sound.

"Sonic Repulsion Wave." Cyborg said as he held up his modified weapon in the air with the barrel pointed to the sky. "It should repel or reflect some of the missiles and grenades they might use, and maybe slow down some of the bullets, but my upgraded armor should absorb most of the damage. Still, with that much firepower its gonna hurt." he said as he and Raven looked toward the front entrance of the bank. The two of them managed to circle around into an alleyway that was near the opposite end of the street from where they drove into. It gave them a good view of the banks entrance, and would let Cyborg exit the alley and flank to the left, grab the downed officer and bring her to the end of the street they entered from.

"I should be able to keep them off you and take them out while you make the rescue." Raven said as she scanned the scene, when one of the rooftop snipers saw them, took aim and fired. "Get back!" Raven said as she saw the sniper a split second before he fired. The two ducked back into the protective shadows of the alley. The shot hit the side of the alley where Ravens head was and sent tiny bits of brick flying.

"You okay?" Cyborg asked with concern in his voice, not taking his eyes off of the bank's rooftop.

"I'm fine." Raven replied calmly. Cyborg then turned his attention to the freshly made bullet hole in the wall and scanned it with his cybernetic eye.

"5.56 Armor Piercing rounds." he reported. "Those guys just need one good shot and I'm done for." he said sounding a little nervous.

"I don't think we need to worry about then much longer." Raven said looking up to the sky about 1200 meters to the left of the street and 200 feet high was the team's resident alien.

'If I time this correctly then I will be able to disarm the snipers and deliver them to the police rapidly. The snipers should suffer no more than a minor concussion.' Starfire thought as she made her attack plan. Just as she was about to attack she heard a single loud gunshot that comes from a sniper rifle and she instantly feared the worse for her friends. "Cyborg! Raven! Please respond!" she cried into her communicator praying all was well.

"Chill Star! It's all good down here." Cyborg replied in a comforting voice. "One of those snipers came close though, but we're fine all the same." After hearing this Starfire was relived that the worst hadn't come to past.

'My friends are still safe...' she thought while wiping away a tear. "...but still..." she muttered glaring at the rooftop snipers. "No one attempts to harm my friends!" she growled as her eyes began to glow in a fiery green and took off at full speed aiming for her target. She flew fast, faster then she'd flown in weeks, she dove at the roof aiming for the snipers, and with a combined sense of focus and experience she grabbed the collar of the first sniper's shirt with her left hand, rotated herself 90 degrees to the right and grabbed the second sniper and continued to corkscrew straight up and back down in a loop-de-loop, the resulting g-force ripped their rifles out of their hands along with any other weapons on their person. Starfire flew the two the to the police barricade were they entered from and slowed down just enough so when she let go of her prisoners they wouldn't be hurt, too much. She released them and flew over the crowd gracefully, the crowd cheered at her display, a sound she had come to snipers two tumbled and stopped just two feet from the police, one lay on his back groaning in pain while the other staggered to sit up on all fours and vomited, the poor bastards never knew what hit them. Starfire watched the two men get arrested and then flew off with a smug smile on her face.

"Look into the light, please. Look to your left, look to your right. Good. Now raise both hands, turn your wrists. Good. Now touch each finger to your thumbs. So aside from the total amnesia you seem perfectly fine kiddo." Dr. Cox reported as he finished examining the hospitals 'mystery boy'.

"Great, now if I only knew my own name maybe my health would mean some importance." the boy replied sarcastically as he laid back down on his hospital bed.

"Maybe if you tried to imagine who you were it might help, you know just let your mind drift. Maybe you were a cow boy..." JD said as he tilted his head to the side and wandered off into dreamland.

"...Does he do that a lot?" the boy asked Cox as he watched JD with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, yes he does. Just wait when he comes out of it he'll say something random and useless." Dr. Cox said as they both continued to watch JD for a few more seconds.

"You're gonna need a lot of chickens." JD said as he returned from fantasy land.

"Right. Say newbie way dont'cha take you're little fairy tutu, you're princess tiara and pixie dust and go get this kids cloths from the storage room." Cox said as he wrote notes on the boy's medical chart as JD left the room.

"So, uh... how did I get here?" the boy said as he stared into the mirror he asked a nurse for when he woke up as his unfamiliar reflection stared back at him, not knowing who was staring back at him, not knowing who he was.

"The Titans brought you in after a boulder dropped on you're head from a cliff." Cox said clipping the medical chart back onto the bed.

"I got hit in the head with a boulder? How am I still alive?" the boy asked, as he started to become frantic.

"Well for starters, you're skeleton is ten times stronger than an average human and you heal five times faster than normal humans, or you did, you took such a big hit that it burned out you're rapid healing power." Cox explained casually with his hands in his coat pockets.

"The Todd was burned out after getting it on last night!" said Todd as he walked up next to Cox and said, "Unexpected sex-joke five!" raising his left hand waiting for a high five that would never come.

"Leave." Cox said calmly even though was was very annoyed at the moment.

A.N. Okay sorry to leave it off there but I thought the update was long past due! anyway I'll be sure to get off my lazy ass and update more often!


	8. The extraction

"This is it men, last check, all teams in position?" James said into his skin tone ear piece while standing in the hospital parking lot.

"Surveillance in position." Curtis said over his microphone headset as he ate a potato chip and watched the hospital security feed from his multi-monitor computer set up from their hotel room stakeout.

"Weapons team in position." Kerk said as he and Jim exited an elevator on the second floor disguised as paramedics and wheeling a body bag filled with HK 91 Assault Rifles and ammunition.(A.N. I'm not a big 'gun guy' I just goggled assault rifles and found this, it looked cool. :P)

"Extraction team in position." Travis said as he and Jose wheeled their body bag which was propped up with a cheap plywood frame, giving it the illusion that there was a body in it, they were also on the second floor on the opposite side from where Kerk and Jim were.

"Espionage in position." Jesse said as he mopped the halls of the second floor disguised as the hospital's 'scary' janitor. The reason that they were all on the second floor was because thats where the boy's room was.

"Show time." James said as he casually approached the hospital's front door, but as soon as he stepped in he bumped into a young blond woman.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Said the woman apologizing politely.

"Oh no its entirely my fault! Please let me." James said as he held the door open for the woman, they shared a glance as she walked through the door with a very lovely smile. He continued to watch her as she walked away until she caught him staring at her when she tried to steal a glance of him. She smiled slyly and waved him off as she kept walking.

_'There was something familiar about that smile just now...' _James thought to himself as he walked into the hospital.

* * *

The blond woman walked to a secluded corner of the hospital's parking lot where she used her right hand to tuck her golden hair behind her right ear and held her hand there as she said: "Madame Rouge reporting in."

"Did you see our little friend?" Slade replied form the other end.

"I have and he has made a full recovery, and he has grown quite a bit." Madame Rouge continued in her heavy Russian accent.

"That's expected, it's been three years since he escaped form The Foundation."

"About that, it would seem that they are making their move."

"That's fine, for know just stick to surveillance." Slade said as he cut the transmission, leaving Madame Rouge to continue her work.

* * *

The inside of the hospital was a little chaotic and nurses and doctors ran around preparing for if and when they started to receive patients form the bank heist scene.

"May I help you?" the head nurse asked as James approached her.

"I sure hope so...Karla." James said as he read her name tag. "I'm a close friend to the 'mutant' boy that checked in last week and I was hoping to see him." James expertly lied with a straight face.

"I see, well you're in luck he just woke up ten minutes ago, but the poor dear seems have amnesia." Karla said as she read a paper one of the other nurses gave her moments ago.

"Is that so?" James asked in honest surprise, taking his hand away from his concealed pistol.

"Thats right. The doctor just gave him a clean bill of health so you should be able to see him. You just need to check in right here." Karla said as she began typing in Jame's contact info, which was all false.

* * *

"So this is what I was wearing when I took that hit to the head?" the boy asked as he looked at himself in the mirror which was conveniently placed in his hospital room.

"Thats what the Titans said, right after you ripped the head off of a giant lizard." Doctor Cox said prepping the paperwork needed for the young John Doe to check-out.

"Giant lizard huh?" the boy said as he looked himself over in the mirror not really listening to what the doctor was saying. His reflection looked back at him with spiky jet-black hair, red eyes, slim jaw line with a round chin, he was wearing a black t-shirt that had the thin silver lining of a black widow with its red symbol on its abdomen, faded blue denim pants with various tears and dirt stains, and torn black tennis shoes with worn out soles. What he saw was the reflection of a complete stranger.

"W-wait! A Giant lizard?" The boy said snapping attention to the doctor.

"Well something like that, I've never seen it. Right after you were knocked out a helicopter blew it up."

"So what happened to the pilot? These 'Titans' caught him right?"

"Sort of, the guy shot himself when his copter went down and the body was taken to either the FBI or CIA, so whoever you really are you're involved in some pretty f-up shit."

"Excuse me, Dr. Cox? The patient has a visitor." head nurse Karla said as she led James into the room.

"Hello doctor, I'm an old friend of the boy, name's James." James said as he introduced himself to the doctor, shaking his hand. "The nurse said the he has amnesia, exactly how severe is his condition?"

"He's unable to recall any information about himself, name, age, etc., but he's is able to recall the names of items, great people and historical events, watch." Dr. Cox finished explaining and let out his signature whistle, causing the boy to once again snap his attention to the doctor. "Alright kiddo, what is this?" Cox asked lifting his pen in his right hand.

"A pen." The boy answered

"What famous Greek emperor lived between the years 356 B.C. and 323 B.C.?" Cox asked making it challenging.

"Alexander The Great." the boy answered having to difficulty with the question.

"Who was the first president of America?"

"George Washington."

"Very good, now what your name?" Cox said setting up a display of the poor boy's condition.

"Uh...George Washington?" the boy answered feeling he needed to give a name since his was lost to him. Cox and James exchanged looks before James approached the boy.

"Hello Theodore, its been a long time." James said as he held his hand out waiting for the boy to shake it.

"Uh, sure. Who are you?" _'Who the hell is this guy?' 'Is my head buzzing?' 'Why am I getting a bad feeling about him?' '...Is my name really Theodore?' _These were the questions that ran through the boy's head as he cautiously shook the man's hand.

"My name's James, I'm here to take you home."

"Home?" The boy echoed to himself, he didn't know why but the word brought up feelings of longing and despair.

"Well kiddo by all means you're free to leave, you're hospital bills have already been pre-paid by the Titans Urban Reconstruction Fund (T.U.R.F.), I'll just need you to sign here." Dr. Cox said as he handed the check-out paper the the boy. The boy took the clip board and still being unsure of what his real name was he singed 'John Doe'.

"If you're ready, we're free to leave, my colleges have a van waiting for us in the parking lot." James said as he led the boy through the hallways leading to the elevators.

* * *

" 'Have a van waiting.' My ass!" Jesse muttered to himself in anger, way he saw it he had every right to be, he spent nearly every hour of the past five days 'rehearsing' for his disguise, not to mention provide a distraction for the real janitor, who believed he won a free trip to Tahiti, course by the time he realized it was a fake trip he would have spent several hours at the airport, more than enough time to get the kid.

"Quit your damn whining and hurry up with the van!" Travis said through his ear bud, Jesse had been thinking out loud the entire time it took him the get to the parking lot of the motel they were based at on the other side of the street. By the time he got there Curtis had already packed up his equipment and was getting in the second van. They quickly drove across the street and into the hospital's parking lot where the rest of bravo team was waiting for them. Travis and Jose got into back van being driven by Curtis while Kerk and Jim got into the front van driven by Jesse.

* * *

"It looks like all the paper work is in order." Karla said as James and 'Theodore' waited for her to finish the final check-out process. "Ya know, I got the feeling I'm gonna see you again real soon gumdrop." she said while smiling at the young meta-human.

"Gumdrop? Why go with a nick-name like that?" the boy asked in confusion.

"Well cause you look real cute and sweet, like a gumdrop." Karla answered.

"Yeah well, good luck getting that to stick." the boy said with a grin as he and James began walking to the entrance.

"Take care gumdrop." Dr. Cox said as he nodded and walked past them.

"Catch you later gum drop!" Turk said as he patted 'Theodore' on the shoulder.

"Yo gumdrop! Come back soon five!" Todd said as he then gave the kid a painful high-five. Just before they walked out the door the kid stood there dumb-founded, then turned to look back at head nurse Karla.

"That was both impressive and terrifying." he said refereeing to how fast she could get them all to call him that.

"Aw, that was a one time thing. Take care gumdrop." she said with a warm smile.

"See you later nurse Karla." Theodore said returning the smile. He and James then walked out and there waiting for them were two black vans, they got into the first one and drove away form the hospital. And there they sat, the van had the drivers seat and the shot-gun passengers seat up front and had two more seats right between to the van's sliding doors on each side and the back door, each seat could seat three passengers. James sat on the van's right hand side seat facing both Kerk and Theodore, Jesse was driving and Jim had shot-gun, there they were sitting there, and sitting, and still sitting. The silence was too much for Theodore to take and eventually spoke up.

"So guys where did you say we were going again?" he said as he looked past Kerk on his right side to look out the back door windows and saw another black van driving behind them.

"Like I said we're taking you home, it's safe there." James said trying to maintain a reassuring voice.

"Right, you okay big guy?" the kid asked Kerk, who had some minor sweat and couldn't look the kid in the eye.

"I'm fine." the large mad said as calmly as he could, then used his hand to quickly wipe his forehead.

"So where is 'home'?" the kid asked turning his attention back to James.

"Don't worry its a safe place." James said, repeating himself.

"You already said that." the boy said as he noticed that the faint buzzing in his head hadn't stopped.

"Because I meant it." James said with a smile as he nervously scratched his left ear. Then out of nowhere a voice came form the van's 800-MHz Motorola radio.

"Bravo team have you secured the prisoner?, over."

'_Prisoner?_' the boy thought to himself as the buzzing in his head intensified, then without thinking he ducked down as Kerk's very large arm swung at him, the man's arm gently brushed the boy's spiky hair before he made a very large dent on the side of the van. The boy then very quickly jumped through/rammed the back doors ripping off the left side door. While holding the door the boy crashed into the windshield of the second van as he jumped out of the first, then still in midair he flipped forward so that he was upside down and facing the gaping rear exit of the first van and saw James and Jim pulling out Rugar SR9 pistols and taking aim, still upside down the boy used his arms to leap up taking the van door with him and use it as a shield as both men unloaded four rounds at him, each one hitting the makeshift shield, the boy then did a 360 degree clock-wise spin and hurled the 'shield' at the men, which sliced into the door frame, blocking a portion of the rear exit. The boy then uprighted himself in mid-air and landed on the roof of the second van, denting it then jumped forward, flipped and spun so that he landed in a kneeling position with his right fist on the ground and left fist locked tightly to his side, facing the still intact rear of the second van.

'_Now this, this is starting to get interesting._' the boy thought to himself as all seven men got out of the vans, guns drawn and aimed at him. The boy grinned to himself as a surge of excitement rippled through him.

A.N.: BUM BUM BUM! Cliff hanger! To the readers who have been so patient, I'm sorry for not updating more often but that will change! And thank you for being patient!


	9. The escape

A lone figure stood atop an office building that stood across the street from Sacred Heart hospital. The figure was a man who was at least 6" feet 3' inches and wore a white hooded trench coat with the hood hiding his face. The stranger watched calmly as a man in a janitor's uniform quickly ran across the street to a motel building on the east side of the hospital, showing little regard for oncoming traffic, irritating the driver of a moving service van who cursed loudly at the man. The lone figure then watched as two black vans dove away from the motel parking lot and up to the front door of the hospital, were four other man quickly scrambled into the vans, then a moment later another man walked out of the hospital leading a young man who looked at least 17 into the first van. Once they were in the vans they drove out of the parking lot and headed west. The lone figure knew the route they would take, at one point they would be within three city blocks of the ongoing bank robbery, he had to act fast. The figure darted from his perch and began to follow the vans from the rooftops, without any hesitation the figure easily leaped from rooftop to rooftop, over alleyways ten feet wide and easily jumping unto rooftops eight feet higher than the one he jumped from. He eventually found himself at the point were the vans would be the closest to the bank, he was ahead of the vans. He looked to his right and saw the vans turning onto the street, he took out a hand held radio, adjusted its frequency and waited for the right moment before saying:

"Bravo team have you secured the prisoner?, over.", then the figure watched as the boy escaped from the first van, countered the attack from his captors and landed behind the second van, ready to fight. But the boy was now cornered, if he was going to escape he would need a distraction.

* * *

The boy had just landed from his vault off of the second van and was looking forward at it with a cocky grin. Then the back doors of the van burst open and Travis and Jose came at him holding combat knives in each hand. Travis came at the boy's right side with a downward stab with his left knife only to be back-hand blocked by the boy's right hand, Travis then tried a forward jab with his other knife only to have his stab blocked again by the boy's right hand. The boy then very quickly moved his right foot behind Travis's right leg and pushed Travis backwards with his right hand. The boy then caught Jose's left wrist with his left hand as Jose tried a side sweep stab, and then caught his right wrist with his right hand when Jose tried a forward stab. With both of his opponent's arms caught and held in opposite directions the boy then spun Jose counter-clockwise and threw him in to Travis who had just recovered from his fall with a backwards roll. Then the buzzing sensation returned to the boy's head and without even thinking he lifted his left foot as a .22 Magnum slug pierced the ground, he took a quick look at the man who and just shot him, Jim, and broke out in a full sprint towards the apartment building on his right. Once he stepped onto the side walk the boy leaped for the out looking balcony thirty feet up, caught the railing, hoisted himself up and jumped to the roof's ledge another fifteen feet higher. Once he was on the ledge the buzzing in his head started again, with his back to the street the boy shifted to his left and caught a kunai knife in his right hand, the knife would have stabbed him in the back if he didn't move. The boy looked over his shoulder at Jose who threw the knife, he had the sly look of triumph on his face. The boy failed to realize that the buzzing in his head hadn't stopped, and before he could do anything the knife exploded.

'ARRRG! Damn it all!' the boy thought to himself, the blast sent him falling back toward the street, and with blurred vision the boy tried to adjust himself in midair so he would land on his feet facing the opposite side of the street. But instead of landing on the ground he hit something big and hard, something with arms. The boy groggily looked up and was face to face with the large nervous man that was in the van he escaped from moments ago, Kerk, the large man had the boy in a very tight bear hug, the boys arms were locked tight to his sides.

"Ugh, didn't know you cared so much big guy..." the boy said as he struggled to break free. Kerk was a very large (at least 7' 2") very muscular man, other than the fact that he was bald and had light caramel colored eyes, the only other thing the boy noticed about the man was the tattoo that sat under his left shoulder, a red heart pierced by an arrow with an overlaying ribbon that read 'MOM'.

"Ha! Even after all this time the kid's still a smart ass!" Jesse laughed as he walked up behind Kerk's left. He was a fairly tall man standing tall standing at 6 feet, he had slicked back black hair and walked with conceded pride that was reflected in his light green eyes.

"Vacations over kid, your coming with us." Jim said while aiming his revolver over Kerk's right shoulder at the boy's head from five feet away. The man had a 'don't f-with me' tough guy look about him, mostly due to his un-kept dark brown hair with matching eyes and 4 o'-clock beard stubble. Curtis stood to Jim's right with a cautious, uncertain look on his face, he wore glasses, had messy ear length dirty blond hair and dark ocean blue eyes.

"You're coming with us Theodore, fighting back is pointless." James said to the boy, he had a look of intense focus and determination in his piercing icy blue eyes, he had short cut hair that seemed to stand straight on his head, he looked and acted like he was the leader. Travis and Jose stood at his left and right. Travis stood in a with his left hand holding a knife pointed at the boy and his right hand holding a pistol resting ontop of his left hand, the pistol also aimed at the boy. Even though he appeared to be in pain there was still confidence in his eyes that were the same color as Kerk's, he also had the same tattoo as Kerk's but his was under his left shoulder. Jose stood on Jame's left with both hands ready to draw more kunai knives from his belt, he seemed to be prepared for anything and was watching his target closely with his green eyes. Everyone but James and Curtis were wearing hospital scrubs and a janitor's uniform.

"I got a clean shot sir." Travis said as he aimed his pistol at the boy.

"Aim to wound, we need him back alive." James said as he pulled out a tranquilizer gun and began to load it. Things were looking bleak for 'Theodore', he was sure that when he got hit with the tranquilizer there would be know way for him to escape, he was sure he could overpower Kerk and escape in one of the black vans, but he'd need just one moment to make his escape, he needed a distraction.

"Hey James can you can you hurry it up?" Kerk said with strain in his voice as beads of sweat dotted his forehead.. "I can't ke-" he was cut off as a the loud clatter of two tin trashcans and the scream of a stray cat echoed form a nearby alleyway. This was the boy's chance, and he acted. In the split second that his pursuers were distracted the boy slammed his head into Kerk's,thrust his arms up forcing Kerk's arms outward, then he used the man's arms to lift himself in the air and smash both of his feet into the man's face sending the man reeling backward while also sending himself backwards toward the apartment building, the boy recovered quickly, flipped backward and landed with his feet on the wall and leaped forward into the open door of the front van as half a dozen knives and bullets whizzed past him. Un-fazed and with sharp focus the boy grabbed the open door frame and swung his feet forward so he would land upright, sitting in the driver's seat. The keys were still in the ignition, the boy turned the key and the engine roared to life, as he was about to put the 'pedal to the metal' Jim grabbed the window frame of the open van door and took aim at the boy. The boy slammed his foot on the gas pedal and the van jumped forward causing Jim to shoot the windshield and be dragged by the vehicle for several feet before the boy made a hard right into the next street forcing the man to lose his grip and be thrown onto his back, coughing at the van's exhaust fumes as he watched it drive away.

"I think I lost them..." the boy said to himself as he watched Jim's reflection shrink quickly in the left side-view mirror. His foot had the pedal pressed to the floor and the broken windshield obscured his view of the road, so he leaned his head out of the divers window and saw a large crowd of people in the middle of the street. "The hell? OUT OF THE WAY!" the boy yelled as he took his foot off of the gas and honked the horn.

* * *

Back at the bank Cyborg and Raven had just Starfire 'removed' their sniper problem and had turned their attention back toward the bank.

"Ready?" Cyborg asked Raven.

"Ready." she said flatly as she put her hood up. Cyborg drew his sonic cannon and walked out of the ally and fired at the one of bank's stone columns near the one of the gunners, drawing their attention to him, almost instantly they stopped shotting at the downed police officer and started shotting at the cybernetic hero. Cyborg also returned fire as bullets from enemy assault rifles bounced off his armor and fell to the ground with a clatter, some of them leaving nicks in his armor. Back in the ally Raven stood in the shadows watching the scene in front of her intently with her arms crossed, hands open as she chanted as spell directed at the gunners using the heavy machine guns. The spell would constantly re-direct the flow of the bullets into the ground around Cyborg sending dust up into the air around him as he walked past. One of the enemy soldiers shot a rocket launcher at Cyborg, but he was ready, using his new Sonic Pulse Cannon he shot at the incoming rocket, causing the head of the rocket to tilt back towards the soldiers, who scurried out of the way to avoid being killed by the small explosion. Once he made it to the other side of the street Cyborg knelled down beside the downed officer and instructed her to put her arms around his neck, then he scooped her in his left arm and grabbed the bottom edge of the smoking police car with his right hand. As he stood he lifted the car onto it's side and used it as a shield against the barrage of enemy bullets as he carried the officer to the end of the street they entered from. When he got close to the crowd at the end he set down the car, which was smoking heavily by now, and delivered the injured woman to the paramedics, the officer thanked him as the crowd cheered in the background, but Cyborg still had a job to do, he and the girls had to keep up a distraction for Robin and Beastboy to secure the hostages. Cyborg walked over to the police car he had just set down, which was now on fire, he grabbed the bottom of it with his left hand and tossed it into the air and caught it by the rear bumper with his right hand and hurled it back toward the enemy soldiers, he then used his left sonic cannon to blast the car in mid air causing it to explode ten feet in front of the soldiers who were all knocked back by it.

"Booyeah." Cyborg said to himself with a satisfied grin. But he was torn away from his small victory as a loud car horn echoed though the street at the other side of the street, the people down there quickly scrambled out of the way as a beat-up black van sped out onto the street.

* * *

"SHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT!" the boy swore to himself as panicked people jumped out of the way to avoid getting hit by the van he was driving, thankfully he didn't hit anyone. Once he was past the crowd he slammed down the brakes and made a hard right, doing whatever he could to slow down. The brakes screeched loudly as the car came to face the front of the bank and continue to slide sideways down the street, as it slowed to a stop it tilted on its left tires.

"NONONONONO!" the boy yelled to himself as the van came falling down on its side.

* * *

No one was really sure what just happened, one second the street was filed with gunfire and the excited cheers from the crowd on either side of the street, then it was filled with an eerie quiet once the van fell to its side. Then suddenly the right side door of the van just popped up and someone crawled half way out leaning over the edge.

* * *

"Ugh, my head..." the boy muttered to himself holding his head with his left hand, he had just scrambled up over the seat of the van after his crash and punched out the passenger door. He pulled his hand away form his head to see that it was wet with blood. He mentally swore to himself as the multiple clicks of cocked guns caught his attention. He looked up and saw a small group of solders staring down the barrels of their guns that were aimed right at him.

"Man, today just isn't my day..." the boy said as the let out an exhausted sigh.


	10. Introductions

The boy hung over the side of the crashed van, and as he starring down the armed soldiers as his mind raced, filled with ideas of how to escape, he could pretend to surrender and then getaway when their guard was down. But something told him that wouldn't work, then out of nowhere bolts of green light began to rain down between him and the soldiers, sending dust into the air. Things started happening so fast it was hard to tell what was happening, once the dust kicked up soldiers who were blinded by the dust shot their guns into the air, missing the boy completely while the others shot at their target missing the boy by only a few centimeters. The boy was about to jump out of the van when everything went dark, he couldn't see any light anywhere, the air was filled with an eerie chill and he could swear he wasn't in the van anymore, he was just floating in black nothingness. Then as fast as it happened, it was over and the boy stood in the middle of an alleyway.

"The hell?" the boy muttered to himself as he was utterly and completely confused. 

"Someone's a fast healer." a flat voice said behind him, which he was not expecting, at all. Startled the boy jumped eight feet into the air, turned around and stuck to the alley wall as if it was easy as breathing and stared down at the person who startled him.

"Someone's also a little jumpy." the cloaked figure said to him in a monotone voice.

"Yeah well, after all the shit I've been through in the last half hour I have the right to be a little jumpy, Mr. Creepy." the boy said from wall side perch.

"I'm a girl." the figure said with irritation in her voice, then stepping out of her cloak and removing her hood she introduced herself. "My name is Raven." she said crossing her arms and starring up at the boy.

"Well, Ms. Raven I have some questions for you." He said as he pointed at her with his right hand. "First, who do you work for?", he asked as he began raising the fingers on his hand, one finger for each question. "Second, what do you want with me? Third, what the hell is with these soldier boys? And how hell am I sticking to this wall?" The boy asked as he began starring at both his hands, which may not have been the best idea, because the boy fell from his wall side perch. "Shit-" was all he could say before he landed face-flat onto the cement ground of the alley. "Ah damn! Right on the nose! Shit!" The boy cursed as he picked himself onto his knees, holding his possibly bruised nose. Up close Raven was able to look the boy over a little better, he was wearing the same clothes he had when she first saw him, but cleaner now. His right hand and arm were a little burned and covered in patches of thin black soot or ash, it was also hard to miss that half of his right eyebrow was missing and the small amount of blood that leaked from his forehead down to the right side of his face, an injury a may have received when he arrived in the now crashed van.

"Well I suppose I could answer your questions. Mr.-?" Raven asked as the boy stood up.

"Huh? Oh, uh...Theodore." The boy answered sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head .

"Theodore?"Raven asked trying to resist the urge to smirk.

"It's what the soldiers who tried to abduct me kept calling me, might as well go with that for now." Theodore said as he shrugged his shoulders and walked to the edge of the alleyway to survey the front of the bank. He saw the enemy soldiers exchanging fire with a large half metal man, who fired some kind of beam from his arm, and a flying girl with red hair who kept dive-bombing in low, shooting gobs of green light at the soldiers and then pulled up only to do the same thing over again. Neither side was trying to beat the other, but instead they were both stalling for time.

"I don't work for anyone, but I am a Teen Titan." Raven said as she joined Theodore at the edge of the alley. "My friends and I want to help you if we can. As for the soldiers we thought they were just very well armed bank robbers, but after what you told me this was just a distraction so they could get to you." Raven said in a flat tone. Then she turned to face Theodore who kept surveying the firefight. "Now my question for you is this: Who are you really and why do these people want you so much?" She said with some authority in her voice, as if she was interrogating him.

"Honestly? I really don't know." Theodore said solemnly as he turned to face Raven. "I woke up in the hospital and couldn't remember a damn thing, not even my own name. So I don't know who these people are, what they they want with me or even who I really am." Theodore said as he leaned back against the brick wall of the alley and stared down at his slightly burned hand, making a fist with it to see if he could still fight with it, a sharp pain surged up his entire right arm as he did so, but he figured as long as he didn't try to punch a stone wall or anything similar then his arm would be fine.

"So you claim to have lost your memories and don't know who these people are or why they want you. How very convenient for you." she said flatly with her arms crossed, glaring at him.

"Wait wait wait,you think that my amnesia is an act?" he said as he looked up at her. "Okay, either you think I'm a total ass or you think I should get an Emmy." he said with a small smirk on his face as he tried to defend himself.

"I'd go with the former if I were you." she said not dropping her glare and not giving his joke, if you could even call it that, the slightest hint of humor.

"Are you always this suspicious of new people?" he said now crossing his arms and giving her the 'raised eyebrow' look.

"Yes. But you're a special case." Raven said as she took a step closer to him.

"Really? How so?" he asked eager to know a little more of why he was so 'special.'

"When we found you, you were in the middle of a rampage and had just ripped the head off a giant reptile with your bare hands, you then roared, challenging anyone to take you on, you were so blinded by your rage you failed to notice the boulder that struck you on your head, which may have caused of your 'amnesia'; then before we could secure you or the creature for transport we were attacked by a military class attack helicopter, it reduced the creature to a pile of smoldering ash and tried to capture you but when we took it down the pilot shot himself." Raven explained in her monotone voice as she summed up the events of that day. Theodore remained silent as Raven finished explaining, he had hoped that she could answer his question of who he really was but her explanation only raised further questions. Why would these people go to such extremes to capture him? Why was he involved with them in the first place? Was he the real criminal here? The more he thought about it the less he wanted to know, maybe it would be better if he didn't know at all, maybe he should just walk away.

"I don't think running away will help you at all." Raven said addressing him.

"Wha-?" Theodore asked caught of guard.

"Think about it, these people already know who you are and have gone to great lengths to try capturing you; and even if you don't remember them this probably isn't the first time you've had to face them. So far running away has gotten you nowhere, the only way you can truly defeat these people is to face them." Raven said, her arms still crossed and even with her monotone voice there was a hint of encouragement.

"Uh, yeah...right. Hey, did you just read my mind?" Theodore asked more interested in how she knew what he was thinking than her advice.

"Not really, no. I can read people's emotions, the nature of my powers sometimes allows me to use a type of empathy." Raven explained back to using her monotone voice.

"And you pulled me out of that van and brought me here right?" he asked he trying to understand her powers more.

"Yes."she answered flatly.

"That's pretty cool. A little creepy, but cool."he said complimenting her abilities, then he began to think about her advice. "So I shouldn't run from these people anymore right? But then why should I fight them? I mean it's clear they they know who I am, they could answer my questions and fill in the blanks." he pondered out loud, looking for the answer of what he should do next as he looked on at the fire fight, the metal man was getting closer to the alley as he ducked behind debris and shot at the soldiers with the weapon on his arm while the red-haired girl continued her strafing of their position.

"What else do you know about them?" Raven asked seeing if she could 'guide' him into finding the right answer.

"Only what I've seen so far, they mean business, they will take what they want and they won't care who gets hurt because of it." he said as he surveyed the damage caused by the battle, pieces of the banks entry stairs were crumbled in at least three spots and one of the marble columns was missing an entire portion in its mid section. The street in front of the bank was filled with fresh potholes made from rocket fire and stray bullets while some of the buildings on the opposite side of the street had shattered windows and bullet holes in the stone walls.

"And do you really want to be involved with people like them?" Raven asked him bracing herself should he make the wrong choice, if he did she would have to take him down.

"Either way I'm already involved with them." he stated and then watched as she lowered her arms to her side and took a half step back, getting into a fighting position. Finding her distrust and suspicion tiring he sighed in exhaustion before finishing his train of thought. "But after their attempt of abducting me I'm not really in any mood to give them want they want so easily. Nah, if they want me that badly then they're going to have to take me down fighting." he said almost eagerly as he raised his right hand into a tight fist and rubbed his burnt right forearm with his left hand.

"Hmp. Glad to hear." Raven said as she began to relax a bit, but there were still too many unknowns to begin to trust him.

"Man! It's going to take me hours to buff out all these scratches!" said the large half metal man as he darted into the alley, as the weapon on his right arm transformed into his right hand. Then he noticed that Theodore was there as well. "Hey what's up man?" he said giving Theodore a hard and loud pat on the back . "I thought you were suppose to be at the hospital, but whatever; at least you know how to make an entrance! Ya need to to work on your parking though." he laughed as he gave Theodore another hard pat on the back.

"Cyborg, this is Theodore. Short version: he has amnesia, he doesn't know who these people are, and he's agreed to help us fight them." Raven said as she summed up the important facts, saving the details for later.

"Cool! 'Cept for the amnesia part. Anyway, nice to meet ya Theodore!" Cyborg greeted as he held out his right fist to Theodore. Theodore however took this chance to avenge his sore back and held out an open hand, expecting Cyborg to shake it. When Cyborg then tried to do so Theodore closed his hand and made a fist and shot Cy a sly grin. "Ha! Good one." Cyborg said as they bumped fists. "So Theodore, what can ya bring to the table?" he asked him.

"Well, I'm pretty good at CQC, I can jump really high, I stick to walls, and I don't mean to brag but I'm pretty damn strong." Theodore answered with a wicked grin and punched the open palm of his left hand making a loud 'clap'. Then he notice something strange, looking down at his hands he saw that his fist was covered in some kind of 'web'. "The hell...?" he said to himself as he inspected, then with no warning a series of images began to flood his mind, memories of himself shooting this 'web' out of his wrists whenever he flexed his wrists while making some kind of rock-on-devil horns symbol with his hands. Then as quickly as the memories came, they vanished, leaving him slightly dazed.

"You okay?' Cyborg asked seeing how quickly Theodore became dazed.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Dizzy." Theodore answered quickly, slurring his words a bit. Cyborg and Raven shared a worried look as Theodore shot his 'webbing' at a dumpster half-way down the alley, and then with a strong quick tug he brought the dumpster to a screeching halt half a foot away from where they were standing. "And apparently I can shoot super-strong webs out of my wrists." Theodore said with a half grin, rather impressed by himself.

"Impressive, but are you sure you're okay? We wouldn't want you to space out again." Raven said, more concerned with any complications Theodore's condition might cause.

"I'll manage. Don't worry." Theodore said as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his right hand, a small spark of pain went through his right arm and he had a small headache, nevertheless he felt capable to the challenge.

"Well alright then!" Cyborg said cheerfully, then he opened a panel in his left arm and began to speak into it. "Yo Robin, seems the whole bank heist is was a distraction. These guys were really looking to kid-nap our favorite new patient, he escaped and he's here now to help us fight these guys."

"Hmm, I figured as much." Robin replied, half talking to himself. "Anyways I'll explain everything later, Beastboy and I have secured the hostages, half a dozen of these soldiers are working to open the vault and the rest are held-up in the security room on the second floor, I suspect their leader is there as well. You guys secure the entrance, Beastboy and I will handle the ones at the vault, then all of us will converge on the security room." Robin said as he conveyed the plan to Cyborg as well as anyone else within earshot.

"Understood. Be careful Robin." said a soft voice from behind Theodore, startling him and causing him to jump at least ten feet where he stuck himself between both walls of the alleyway and looked down at whoever spooked him.

"Geez! Do all girls in this town sneak up on people like that?" he exclaimed as he held himself between the alley wall with his arms and legs

"Don't answer that. Starfire, this is Theodore, he's going to help us." Raven told her friend as Theodore dropped down to the ground on all fours.

"I see, well I am sorry for scaring you, and I am also pleased to see that you have recovered. And it is very nice to meet you." Starfire said as she held out her hand a smile on her face despite the ongoing fight.

"Uh yeah, nice to meet you." Theodore said shaking her hand and a little taken back by her exotic appearance. "And I wasn't scared, I was surprised, there is a difference."

"Alright now that everyone's up to date we got a job to do here." Cyborg said as both his hands transformed into small cannons. "Titans! Go!" he shouted as he ran out of the alley 'guns blazing' as he fired at the enemy soldiers with the others following his lead.

"Try not to get to surprised." Raven teased Theodore as she and Starfire flew off.

"Hmp. And here I though she had no sense of humor." Theodore said to himself with a toothy half-grin as he leaped into the air right behind and above Cyborg , ready for whatever challenge was ahead of them.


End file.
